


8th Day

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Death, F/M, Marriage Contracts, Mystery, Phobia, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: This story is a continuation of a One Shot from my Shall We Date? set.After acquiring the Pendragon Heiress, agreeing to the terms she set. The Captian of the Water Dragon Pirates begins to question his sanity for having this unique female aboard his ship. Even if it is only for 8 days.





	1. Torture Devices & Guidelines

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I do not own any of the characters of the Shall We Date? Destiny Ninja Otome Date Simulates. I do own the MC that is used in this story.]
> 
> [A/N2: This is the continuation of an SWD One shot I did a while back for Mizuki.]

**** I stood there, foot on the wooden under bustle. My eyes boring in the blue of the Captain Mizuki's first mate, as he stared at me in shock. Arching an eyebrow as I place a hand on the lifted knee to brace myself better before leaning forward. Hearing the shaped wood creak loudly. Causing the ships first mate, still standing in the doorway, to snap out of his daze.

 

"What are you doing!?" He growled at me.

 

Giving a rude snort as his question, I rolled my eyes at him. Causing him to glare even more coldly at me. Unfazed I took a slow, deep breath and stopped what I was doing. 

 

"I'd think it was obvious, sir," I snapped at him. 

 

The ever-deepening frown on his lips made me smile. Not explaining anymore I continued on with a single-minded determination to destroy the annoying piece of the current English Ton's fashion regimen. Just like I had already done to the corset that laid in pieces of ribbon, cloth and boning at my feet. Hiking the skirt of my dress up, eliciting a sharp intake from my towering and quiet companion, I smiled wider as I looked at him feeling nothing but amusement. More-so at the light blush staining his pale cheeks.

 

Unable to help myself, not that I wanted to, I spoke up chuckling, "Your help would be appreciated. But only after you quit acting like a boy who has never been under a woman's petticoats."

 

The way his face flushed even darker, as his countenance turned to anger, I laughed aloud. Earning a disapproving growl from him. Rolling my eyes again, I pushed forward and down on my knee as hard as I could, hearing the squeal of the wood as it began to splinter under the pressure I was applying. 

 

In the next instant, I found my body being lifted and set to the side. Causing me to huff in indignation. As I watched the First Mate dismantle the bustle with ease. Making me happy as I watched with contentment written across my face until he finished. Shrugging at the look he gave as I started gathering up the pieces into my arms. 

 

"It's a torture device. Restricts movement and is heavy a bloody hell to walk around wearing. Do you think you could fight in it?" I said as I moved towards the cabin door, arms full. 

 

A snort came from him as I heard him gather up the remaining pieces. No doubt in my mind that he'd follow me as I made my way up to the deck. His silence a welcomed. When we stepped onto the bustling deck, which came to a halt at the sight of me, I just walked to the decks railing and threw my armload over the side Only to have my silent companion do the same. 

 

"Glad you understand. Because only a perverted moron could come up with that damned contraption. Probably due to no woman ever want to stay with his sorry, more than likely ugly ass," I calmly said, smiling up at him.

 

When I turned around and saw the many open mouths and shock on the crews face. I just arched an eyebrow a the silent man beside me gave a deep rumbling chuckle, which was rather a pleasant sounding. Tilting my head a bit to the side, seeing the impassive face lit up from my comment was nice.

 

"So, since you intruded on my space, you're my babysitter, huh? Do I have to stay sequestered to that tiny space? Or am I allowed out to talk a walk and visit my horse in the hold?" I asked.

 

Watching as his face shut down quickly letting me know the answer to my questions. Sighing as I threw my hands up in mock defeat, I started back towards the doorway that would take me to my prison cell. The sound of everyone going back to their jobs as I felt my jailer behind me. Figuring he had to watch me, I would have fun teasing the poor guy to pass the time. Because I know if I was bored there'd be hell to pay. And a part of me wished the captain might have remembered that as well. 

 

**000**

 

Hands laden with a ray of provisions. I awaited my first mate to open my cabin door. Already having been informed of my 'acquired' hostages little debacle earlier this evening after we'd set sail. I could feel the pressure building at the back of my skull, indicating I would have a hell of a headache soon enough. Since what was being offered for the little farce, I realized the damn girl conned me into it.

 

The soft creak of the door had me glancing superstitiously into the room before entering. It was quiet, though there was a tension in the air. Looking at Hanzo, seeing his blue eyes guarded, but sparking in good humor almost made me pause on the way to my small desk. The man was almost unflappable. A reason I chose him, above all others, to be my first mate. I knew I'd never had to question his loyalty. That and it took forever for me to gain his trust and respect. 

 

Giving him a small nod to leave and that I'd talk with him later. I set the tray on the desk and turned to my cabins only other occupant. Visibly twitching at what I saw. Deciding he had no self-respect or modesty. Her head was down as she focused on stitching a dress that, from the material cuttings on my bed, was modified. Legs crossed so the skirt of her peach dress rode dangerously, and very indecently high upon her limbs. 

 

Coughing politely as I counted backward from ten. Her odd colored eyes darting up to look at me. The unconcerned look she gave before going back to what she was doing. Narrowing my eyes, I slammed my hand down on my desk. Sending the tray and its contents rattling. Startling the young Miss Pendragon. Who hissed as she stabbed her finger with the sewing needle.

 

Her head snapped up, eyes flashing as she growled at me. Quirking an eyebrow as I just stared down at her. Not letting her have an inch of leeway. Glad when she finally huffed and just stared patiently back at me.

 

"We are going to have a nice talk, Miss Pendragon," I said, knowing I was smiling darkly at her."And you are going to tell me the whole reason behind this little farce you've created. Then I'm going to set some guidelines for the next eight days you are on 'my' ship. Understood!" 

 

The dark look she gave me spoke volumes of rebellion. Deciding it'd be best to nip that before it took hold. 

 

"And do not think I won't forcibly acquire those documents and toss you over the railing of my ship, Lady Pendragon," My words detached and cold. 

 

Her smiles as she looked at me. Shrugging as if she didn't care.

 

"That will be a sight. Because it means you'll have to be shoving your hand into my breast like I am some common trollop before disposing of me," she quipped, a hand lifting to reach into the bodice of her dress and pulling out the leather bound packet. "And just to be clear, each dress is modified so that the hidden pocket will be in a different location on my person." 

 

I could feel a tic under my eye as the chit flashed me a toothy grin. Knowing I'd not do that. 

 

"Fine. Now get to explaining," I snapped at her, seeing her flinch back from the intensity. 

 

"First you need to read something. And very carefully," she said, opening the clasp of the packet, removing the top sheets of heavy vellum paper. 

 

Eyeing her warily, I took the proffered paper. My eyes skimming over what was written before stopping and starting over and taking my time. There was no mistaking what type of contract I was reading. It as a marriage contract. And she had used me to get out of it. Only serving to make my ire grow hotter. 

 

Fucking figures you'd pull a stunt like this. And why? Because you don't want to marry some rich merchant from India," I hissed in disgust at her. 

 

Watching her as her face showed hurt before it shut down into an unreadable mask. A bit disconcerting as I just looked back at her. 

 

"I said to read it carefully, Captain. My father wouldn't settle for some merchant. No, if you had read the signatures, you'd notice it said, Gojo. The firstborn of the Raja," she said in a monotone voice.

 

Clearly startled, I kept my face impassive as I flipped to the last page. And there it was, her father's signatures, hers, Gojo's, and her hand maiden's Shizuka's. The last was curious, but still, Gojo was the next ruler of India.

 

"So, you don't want to be a princess? Live in the lap of luxury? Wow, that is too pathetic and funny," I said. "But why send your maid in your place?"

 

In the next second, the paper was ripped from my hand. Leaving me to stare as she flipped through them until she found what she wanted. 

 

"And I quote, 'Prince Gojo agrees to this marriage contract for the right to marry a member of the Pendragon household of his choice. Granting trading rights exclusively with the Raja's Royal house." She read off. "A 'member' of my father's house. It does not state me. Gojo didn't want me, but Shizuka. And the feelings were mutual. I just helped them all get what they wanted. Someone has to be fucking happy, you ass." 

 

This time I was unable to keep the shock from my face as I just stared at her. Over the years I'd kept close tabs on the comings and goings of the Pendragon Barony. Knew that there'd been many suitors and hopefuls for the bastards daughter. none successful in acquiring her hand in marriage. Hell, even the king's youngest had tried and failed. LEaving much speculation and anger at the Baron Pendragon.

 

"So, why this elaborate ruse? Why choose me and my crew? There was no way you'd be sure you'd get the correct Pirate ship," I asked, shifting so I was sitting more comfortably in my chair.

 

The slow lazy cat like blink she gave as a pout graced her lips. 

 

"Because I'm going to honor another contract of my fathers. That he conveniently forgot about after having my mother murdered," she replied, her voice completely cold and unfeeling. "And because in the last eight years, you've made it clear you've got a personal vendetta against that man. And I had no doubt with a word in the right ears, thanks to Shizuka's many talents, you would take the bait. And even if you hadn't Gojo agreed to send me via land to Japan. To take care of the other Contract, of course. He cannot stand my greedy parental figure." 

 

The certainty I saw in her odd eyes let me know she had more information and wasn't sharing. It did not surprise me in the least. Ten years had gone by. Physically it had changed us both. But the core of who she was had not changed. Making me recall all of her mother's preached to us. I was no fool to think she'd just turn from tomboy into a picture perfect Heiress since he mother's death.

 

"Fine. Now for my Guide Lines. These you'll obey, Lady Pendragon," I said, smiling darkly as she shuddered in distaste at me using her title.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	2. Day 1: Hide & Seek; First Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own any of the characters of the Shall We Date? Destiny Ninja Otome Date Simulates. I do own the MC that is used in this story.]

**** He stalked down the short hall to his chamber. He was livid and wanted to murder his acquired baggage. Last night after he had set his guidelines, there had been a small fight. Of which she had won by blatantly ignoring him and what he told her. Instead, telling him that she would be fine and would sleep on the floor. Before going to the only trunk she had brought with her and pulled out an overly large men's shirt, pillow and blanket. 

 

The moment she had started to undo the laces of her blouse he had just leaned back and watched. Figuring she had some pride and modesty. But one thing Mizuki had not factored in was how stubborn she really was. She met his gaze as she finished releasing the laces, only to grasp the edge of one arm and began to pull it with deliberate slowness down her arm. Exposing herself more and more, before he finally dropped his eyes and turned away. 

 

So, it was safe to say that he had not slept hardly the night before, putting him in the horrendous mood he was in. And now after hearing from his First Mate that she had locked him out of the cabin and was refusing to listen to any type of reason. All because Hattori has refused to take her to the hold to tend to her horse. Mizuki was being pulled away from his duties on deck. 

 

When he reached his door, Mizuki didn't even knock, he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the damn door. Kicking it in for good measure. The resounding bang of the door hitting the wall as he marched in. A scathing remark on the tip of his tongue only to find the room to appear empty. Which had him stiffening. This was not right, his door had been shut and locked.

 

Stepping in, he made short work of looking in all the available and possible places for the damned girl to hide. Only to find that she was nowhere to be found. Causing him to feel his eye twitch. Slowly, he turned to look at his first mate. Who had his blue eyes wide open. It was not often he was angered like this. And it was not easily achieved either. 

 

"Get two others and scour this ship stem to stern. Top to bottom. Because if I find her, I am liable to strangle that wench to death," he hissed. 

 

**000**

 

The sound of many footsteps hurrying through the halls had her lifting her head. A frown marring her face as she blinked sleep from her eyes. She was still angry from earlier. Shifting her body, she stood up and moved to another spot as the sound of those footsteps approached where she was hiding. It wouldn't do her any good to get caught now. And she would need another place to hide. 

 

Her mind going through plausible places to sequester herself, she felt a smile curl her lips as the perfect place came to mind. The most obvious, yet most unobvious place they'd look. Ducking down and literally crawling along the floor behind the bags of goods, Tsukikage inched her way to the entrance to the storage hold. Waiting with baited breath until they moved away from where she was hiding to go deeper into the room. Towards where Kurodayu was stored. Only the gods could help them if they thought to look in his stall for her. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath of air, she darted out of the hold and back towards the upper decks. She needed to do this quickly. In hopes that she wasn't spotted. Each step was placed carefully, making her glad that Shizuka taught her well how to move, breath, and be one with the shadows after mother passed. It had helped her get to where she was at now. Not that she didn't have some qualms about it. Especially after last night. She was sure her heart would have exploded if the Captain had not looked away she would have caved. 

 

The sound of more feet had her pressing her body tighter to the wall, crouching down to use the nearest object as a barrier. Her breath catching in her throat when one of the crew slowed but didn't stop as he scanned around for her. The moment they left she pushed away from the wall and ran quietly down the hall and up the stairs. There was no one in the hall and from what she could tell via listening that everyone was either up on the main deck, or down below or elsewhere looking for her.

 

Still, she remained cautious until she reached her destination. Placing a hand on it, she paused as the sound of something shuffling in the room caught her attention. Hissing under her breath, she retracted her hand and looked around. Her ears picking up the sound of someone coming down from the top deck. Biting back a curse, she darted to the next door down, pausing to press her ear to it for sound, before jerking it open and slipping in. 

 

Once the door was shut, she looked around before feeling the urge to laugh hysterically. This was what she got for not thinking. But it still would be a good place to stay and hide. No one would ever think to look for her in this room. With a sigh she pushed herself away from the door and walked over to the single-wide bunk, her hands going to the ties of her skirt and releasing them. The moment the skirt had dropped to her feet, she stepped out of it and plopped onto the bunk. The dress shirt she wore now falling to her hips as she lay down, almost immediately falling asleep. 

 

**000**

 

He didn't know what to think, or really do. The damn girl had given them all a run for their money. And here she was, asleep, curled into the fetal position and had no care in the world. With a sigh, he backed away from the door and walked to his captain's, right next to his. With a sharp single rap, he waited until he heard a gruff, angry enter. Opening the door, he stood there and looked at his Captain. The man looked ready to kill, making him rethink mentioning he'd found the girl.

 

"Hattori?" 

 

Closing his eyes, he motioned for his Captain to follow him. Turning he walked the few short feet to his room and quietly opened the door. Only to be shoved aside roughly. He just watched as the emotions flickered rapidly across the man's face. Because he had to admit if he was in the man's shoes then yes, he was sure that he'd be just as emotional. Because he had to admit if he was in that position he was sure he'd not be handling it as well. 

 

Though as far as he was concerned, he would imprint the image of the girl curled up on his bed, sleeping like a princess in nothing but an overly large dress blouse that had ridden high on her body, showing off perfect pale skin and the racy, harlot-like panties she was wearing underneath. 

 

"I will allow you to collect her. I will go inform everyone that she had been found. Of course, I will use discretion and not say where and how," he said. 

 

Not waiting for an answer, Hattori walked past his Captain who was already moving further into his room to gather the girl up. He just wished her luck. Because he could respect her for that strong will that she showed. Considering he knew she was intelligent enough to know the consequences of her actions. And he wanted to be nowhere near when she woke up. Mizuki was a fair man and fair captain. But he literally what he named his crew when pissed off, A dragon. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : 

Devil in the deal: 

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 

Down the Rabbit Hole: 

Fallen Star: 

Feast of Flesh: 

Fighting for Enlightenment: 

Forbidden Fruit: 

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 

How it Should Be: 7/15/18

Juxtaposition:  7/13/18

Life in the Seireitei Squad 11: 7/18/18

Obsession: 7/18/18

Past, Present, & Future: 

Predation: 

Red String of Fate: 

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

We All Fall Down: 

Zero to Gundam: 


	3. Babysitting & Memories; Cabin Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a bit of an insight into the two protagonists past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny Ninja or its characters, that right belongs to the talented people at NTTSolmare!]
> 
> [A/N: It has been a while since I have updated, but life does happen. And I hope those of you who have liked the story so far will like this chapter.]

He wasn’t sure what to make of the strange girl. She was technically a year younger than himself. And it was easy to see that she was a free spirit and full of fiery passion. Then again, yesterday vanishing from the Captain’s Room had caused a mass amount of panic. And hence his new duty, watching over her. Not that he minded, it was a lot better, or so he was inclined to think, then swabbing the deck, emptying the refuse pails, and any other menial task handed his way. But he’d give his life for Mizuki, the man had saved his life from being a slave. And he was particularly good with daggers and short swords. 

Smiling Hyosuke watched as the strange young woman stood on the tip of her toes and rubbed affectionately at the black horses head and neck. Personally, he didn’t like the demonic beast, nor did the rest of the crew except for the Captain and Hyuga who had already gotten into a staring contest with the stubborn beast. Still, watching her soothe the stallion was amazing and hearing it give soft whickers at her touch was amusing.    
  
“You know, instead of staring why don’t you come to make friends. Kurodayu is harmless, I promise,” she said.    
  
Feeling both of his eyebrows jump on his forehead, Hyosuke let his eyes do the talking for him. Earning a light, airy laugh from the woman. When she just shook her head and continued to give affection to the horse, ignoring him. He just watched for a while longer before sighing.    
  
“Fine. But if he bites me…” he muttered.    
  
The moment her odd dual colored eyes looked at him, flashing in triumph Hyosuke realized she just conned him. It rankled but he could only smile at her as he made his way over to stand near her. Warily eyeing the large animal. Just to hear a soft laugh before his hand was suddenly grasped and lifted against his will. Eye wide as he jerked his head around to stare at the girl as she placed her hand on the horse's muzzle. Instinct had him tensing up as his hand was sniffed before the muzzle was pushed against his hand in a bid for rubbing.    
  
“See, he is a big baby. Just doesn’t like people being intrusive to his space. He is a stallion and dominant. Show respect and you get a better chance of him trusting you,” she said.    
  
Hyosuke narrowed his eyes at her, not missing the obvious, but yet hidden message she just delivered. Further proving that she was a highly intelligent female. Which was practically unheard of from English Society, where they breed their woman to be nothing but a bargaining chip meant to bare the men children. He was part English, hence his green eyes and lighter brown hair. But like quite a few of the crew members, his mother had been of Asian descent. Exotic beauties that were basically fucked and left, or forced into marriage for political and personal gains to the men of the noble country of England. 

“So, do you want to stay in the hold all day? Or would you like to go topside? I mean as long as you stay by me, you can have fresh air and potential sunshine,” he asked.    
  
The way her eyes lit up and she smiled at him had Hyosuke turning his head and flushing a light red. The girl was pretty, that much he knew. And if she wasn’t under the Captain’s care and a noble-born woman he’d ask her to share his damn bed. 

 

**000**

 

He wrinkled his nose as his face shifted into one of disgust. His cabin reeked of Horse and straw. It was not pleasant at all to his senses. As his he looked around he saw his Cabin Boy leaned in, head against Sarah’s as her shoulders shook. Neither aware that he was standing in the doorway to his cabin. Eyes narrowing at the fact that the two youngsters. He was not happy with the Sarah due to her actions yesterday. Though the way she had woken up late last night in his cabin had been rather entertaining, to say the least. 

Letting a smile curl his lips, Mizuki walked over to where the two were seated. Crouching down and catching their softly made comments as he caught a glance at what could only be a portrait book. Causing him to go very still as one particular image had his throat tightening. There was no mistaking what he was seeing and it left him a bit unsettled. Forcing him to clear his throat to try and get it to ease up on how tight it had gotten. 

  
This had the two whipping their heads up to look at him. Causing pain to explode through his lower face as their very hard heads connected and knocked him on his ass. While he glared at the two who just looked at him, rubbing where their heads had connected and smiling sheepishly at him. Or rather Hyosuke was, while Sarah was looking rather amused and smug. 

“Captain, you okay?” Hyosuke asked, shifting and standing before offering him a hand.    
  
Taking it, he allowed the young man to pull him up. Though Mizuki never let his eyes leave what was now visible in Sarah’s lap. And he knew that she was aware of what he was really looking at.    
  
“Yes, I am fine. You can leave. And I might suggest bathing so you do not offend the others you bunk with,” he stated.    
  
There was a soft ‘yes, sir’ before he heard Hyosuke leave. Not liking the petulant tone in his voice. Though he quickly put that to the side and stepped up to Sarah and crouched again, this time to the side and further from her. His hands reaching out for the portrait book, which she handed to him mutely. His eyes fixed to the image that was there of four females. Two young children and two adults. His eyes burned as he lifted his hand and ran his fingers very softly over one, in particular, his mother. Sarah’s mother’s lady in waiting from Japan.    
  
“I… ‘Zuki....” he heard her start to say before trailing off.    
  
There were no words. He recalled the day this was drawn by a professional. Sarah’s mother commissioning it in private. He, himself, had stood guard outside the door to the study to keep the other staff out. Mizuki recalled his mothers softly spoken words to his eight-year-old self. To guard with his life the privacy of the study until they were all able to leave. Sarah had been four and Shizuka seven.    
  
“Why… did you bring this?” he asked.    
  
“Because I want to remember what my mother looked like. See her smile and the gentleness in her eyes,” was her reply.    
  
Something told him that she was not telling him everything. But he wasn’t going to push it as he handed her the book back. Just to watch her flip through the pages. The sketch that was on vellum had him closing his eyes. Though he just opened them seconds later at the sound of the thick vellum tearing.    
  
“Here, I think you should keep this. It was, as far as I know, the last done before she passed away from pneumonia,” Sarah said. 

Taking it with shaky hands, understanding the unspoken words behind it. This was a precious gift. One he was glad to receive. Slowly he stood up, walked to his desk and put it into one of the drawers that held things very precious to him.    
  
“I suggest you find a way to get rid of the smell of Horse and Straw, or you can sleep in the hallways,” he said before leaving the room.    
  
It was dinner time and he wanted food. This would give her time to get cleaned as he procured food for them. As well as stick some pins in her and ruffled her up a bit. Because he was not going to forgive her defiance of his orders yesterday due to that gift. 

 

**000**

 

She did not let up on her glaring of the Captain, who was amused by her choice of actions. The urge to throw the delicious red wine in his face would be nothing but a waste and start another fight between them. Both very well aware of how stubborn the other was. Meaning this was now becoming a war of attrition, which was totally fine with her. She wasn’t some small child that needed to be protected and watched over. No, she was a damn woman who was technically two years over the legal marriage age.    
  
“If you keep that look on your face I believe it will freeze like that, Lady… Pendragon,” he said. “Though I think I am inclined it won’t make much difference from your normal look. Just might scare off all potential husbands in the future.” 

Giving a dry laugh as she picked up her cup, downing it all in one gulp, Sarah sneered at him. Hating that title and name. It meant nothing to her. And was well aware he was trying to continue to annoy her. Did he want her pissed off and yelling at him again? If so, it was possible he had finally taken a walk off the gangplank and was drowning.    
  
“Why Captain Mizuki, I wasn’t aware that you were worried about my future. Let alone whether I married or not,” she said in a prim, proper and polite noble ladies voice. “Are you going to choose my husband for me?” 

Her words had his bi-colored eyes narrowing as he looked almost positively sick. Causing her to laugh aloud as she finished the last few bites of her food. Standing up, she waved a hand at the plates, then him in a commanding manner before walking to her trunk and stepping over it to curl up on the pillows and blankets that she had laid out on the floor that first night. Knowing what she had just done would piss him off even more. Treating him like the hired help, which he was not any longer. Nope, she knew it. He had grown from a gangly youth of twelve into a tall, proud man with muscle. 

 

**THE END!**


End file.
